


Day 102

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [102]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 102

It had taken Roberto and Sicila about a week to fully excavate the tunnel. Or rather, it had taken their thralls a week. One of the many benefits of blood magic was not having to perform back-breaking labour yourself.

Roberto stepped boldy through the tunnel and into the chamber the thralls had opened up. It was ancient, probably dating back to the founding of Kirkwall, back when it was part of the Imperium and called Emerius. The walls were carved with images of dragons. A few represented the Old Gods but others were simply dragons, intimidating enough without divine help. Mages as well as slaves, paid homage to the Old Gods but the ordinary dragons were treated very differently. There was a story here, mages hunting and capturing the dragons and drinking their blood. The mages then rode into battle astride the dragons, burning a forest full of elves.

“What is this?” Sicila asked.

“Instructions,” Roberto replied. “Lots of magical research happened in Emerius, most used the blood of humans and elves but we seem to have found records of magic using the blood of dragons.”

Perhaps this was another way into the Fade. The demon had said there were many paths to their destination. Two had already been closed to them thanks to the incompetence of Roberto’s followers. It was undeniable that the blood of dragons held power. In Ferelden and Nevarra warriors gained powerful abilities by drinking the blood of dragons, Reavers they were called. The Old Gods called to the magisters from the fade but their bodies were in the mortal world, deep underground perhaps but still. If dragons could exist in two worlds perhaps their blood could unlock the path.

“Master,” Sicila said, stepping forwards. “I’m getting some thoughts from one of the thralls that might be of use.”

“Do tell,” Roberto said. He was very sceptical that any of the peasants they had captured would have anything of use, but he knew Sicila would not bother him without cause. At her call a thrall with bright red hair stepped forwards. Roberto wormed his way into the man’s mind and saw dark tunnels lit by flame. Not just any flame: dragon’s breath. Roberto saw where this dragon was, not far from the city. 

“This city was built near a sight that is, apparently, an attractive nesting ground for dragons,” he mused.

“Perhaps that is why it was chosen,” Sicila theorized. Roberto nodded.

They waited until after dark to head to the Bone Pit so as not to attract too much attention. According to the thrall it had been years since there had been a full fledged dragon in the mines but there was still an excellent chance of finding a drakeling or even a drake. They were almost inside the mine when Roberot saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a large blond man skulking about near in the underbrush.

“Kill him,” Roberto shouted and Sicila shot a bolt of lightning at the man. He was surprisingly quick and ducked into cover. When they went to investigate they found the entrance to a tunnel that branched off in half a dozen directions almost immediately.

“Forget him,” Roberto said. “Chasing down one fool will just waste time. We should search for any signs of dragons and be gone before he had time to bring the templars here.” Sicila nodded and the two mages ventured into the mines, with only their staffs for light.


End file.
